Never Look Back
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Charlie was forced into witness protection after her life was threatened by Jake. Now five years later she returns to the bay. But being nearly unrecognisable can she reconnect with the people who think she's dead? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This is the promised story! **

**Here is the full summery:**

_**Charlie was placed in witness protection because of Jake's gang. Now five years later Jake is dead and Charlie can return. But with her almost unrecognisable will she be able to reconnect with the loved ones she left behind? What about Brax and Ruby? Will they ever forgive her when they discover she's not dead as she had pretended? **_

**Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Charlie's car crawled slowly up to the Summer Bay sign she had left behind five years ago. But now she was a different person. In looks she was blonde and had had to have plastic surgery when Jake's gang came to close. Now she almost unrecognisable. In personality she was stronger. She had to be to continue the lie that she was dead. It was the only way for Brax and Ruby to let her go.

_Flashback_

_Charlie walked up to the door ready for her run. There she met Inspector Joyce and Watson. _

"_Charlie we need to talk to you." She led them inside to the table and they sat down. She knew it was bad news._

"_Sergeant we have received numerous threats on your life in the past week. We know all of them have come from Jake Pirovic's gang. **(A/N: ****anyone ****who ****knows ****how ****you ****really ****spell ****that ****name ****please ****let ****me ****know!)**I'm afraid these threats and the recent attempt on your life means you'll have to go into Witness Protection." _

"_What? I can't leave my life behind." Exclaimed Charlie._

"_It's for the best. It's the only way to protect you." _

"_What about Ruby? And Brax?" although the inspector wasn't happy about their relationship he allowed on the condition that she remains impartial to any cases involving the Braxton's._

"_If you stay here they are more likely to be hurt in the process of trying to protect you. They might even be killed. This way you leave and Jake's gang thinks you're dead."_

"_Wait dead?" _

"_Yes well you must fake your own death." _

"_I can't do that! Brax and Ruby will think I'm dead! I can't put them through that." exclaimed Charlie unbelieving of what they were asking her to do. "Let them come with me." _

"_They go with you and you all die." After a moment of thought Charlie said._

"_Fine. I'll do it. But only because it's the only way to protect Brax and Ruby." _

"_Okay. Well hello Alyssa Moore." _

**Xox**

Charlie had left that night leaving no explanation. She headed straight to Perth where they had arranged her new life. She hadn't realised she was being followed. But she managed to lose them. She saw the article in the newspaper the next day.

**Cop Killed in Horror Car Smash**

_Copper Charlie Buckton was killed in a horror car crash when she lost control of her car and smashed it into the back of a lorry. Colleagues who were called to the scene say that it would have taken a miracle to survive._

Charlie hadn't read the rest of it. She couldn't be bothered.

But now she stood in front of the Diner. She walked in and straight to the counter where Leah was serving.

"Hi. You knew 'round here?" she asked as she prepared Charlie's order.

"Not really. I used to live here but moved a few years ago."

"Oh right. Well I'm Leah." She said.

"I'm Alyssa. And this is my son Max." said Charlie nodding at the four-year-old that was holding her hand.

"Well welcome to Summer Bay Alyssa."

**Please review and let me know what you think! From now on I'm going to refer to Charlie as Alyssa. I know I've used that name before but I really like it so… **

**Anyway Review and Vote on my Poll! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! **

Alyssa sat in the Diner for a long time. She ate her lasagne and Max ate some nuggets and chips. It felt strange being back here with her son with no one recognising them.

After a while she realised she had nowhere to stay. She supposed she could stay at a motel. But just then Leah sat beside her.

"So how long you in the bay for?" she asked.

"For good I hope."

"Where ya staying?" asked Leah.

"Motel probably until I find somewhere."  
>"Come and stay at my place. Might be a bit squished but there's a room free if you want it."<p>

"Sure thanks so much."

"No prob. Lemme just finish up here and then we can head over there."

"'K thanks."

**Xox**

Alyssa wasn't surprised to get her old room back. She put her stuff in there and set up Max's travel cot. She was just walking out when she bumped into someone.

"Who are you and what are you doing in there?" demanded Ruby.

"I'm Alyssa and I'm staying here." Ruby looked at her shocked for a moment before running out to Leah. Alyssa waited a moment before following.

"I can't believe you're renting Charlie's room out! Have you forgotten her or something?"

"Of course not. But she needed a place to stay and I offered to let her stay here."  
>"How could you?"<p>

"Ruby it's been five years. You have to move on. Charlie is dead and can't keep holding on the way you have been. She's gone and she isn't coming back." Snapped Leah. Ruby rushed out past Alyssa, tears streaming down her face. Alyssa walked into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh just Ruby." Replied Leah.

"She sounded pretty upset."

"It's just that her mum died a few years ago and your staying in her old room… It's just hard on her." she said. Alyssa nodded hating what she had done to her daughter.

**Xox**

Alyssa decided to have a walk around the Bay to see what was around. She left Max with Leah who was more than happy considering her son was all grown up now. He was doing his HSC this year.

She walked down the beach and saw Him. He was leaving the water with his surfboard. She kept walking until she bumped into him.

"Oh sorry." He said before continuing walking. He barely glanced at her! Alyssa decided to go and see if Angelo's was still around. It was. There she found Him again.

"Hi, can I have an orange juice please?" she asked.

"Sure thing." He said as she took a seat at the bar. He handed her the drink and she paid. "You new around here? Haven't seen you before."

"Well I used to live here but then I moved and now I'm back!" she said.

"Well welcome back. I'm Brax."

"Alyssa." She said shaking his hand.

"So how long you around for?"

"For good I think." She replied smiling.

"Well I'll see you around so." He said before walking away to serve another customer.

**Please review! Like right now! Just press the button below and type a message and send! Please? And VOTE ON MY POLL! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!  
><strong>

Alyssa woke the next morning to her son poking and prodding her.

"Mommy I'm hungry." He said.

"Okay sweetie I'm getting up now." She said getting out of bed. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. She found the cereal in the usual place but there was no Cheerio's. Max wouldn't eat any other cereal. Just then Ruby walked in. she walked over to where Alyssa stood.

"Damn no Cheerio's." she complained.

"I was just about to go and get some. Would you mind watching Max for me?"

"Fine." She said stalking out.

"Max, be good for Ruby." Called Alyssa before leaving. She walked to the grocery store where she bought a box of Cheerio's and some pop tarts.

When she got to the till she found Brax just ahead of her apparently doing the weekly shop considering the amount of food he was buying.

"Hi." He said when he saw her.

"Hi. What's with all the food?" she asked.

"It's my mum's birthday and we're having a party for her later. You wanna come?"

"Nah you're alright. I have to mind my son."

"Bring him too." He offered. "C'mon. It's one way of re-meeting everyone." He said.

"We'll see." She said smiling at his persistence. After a moment he said.

"So you have a son? How old is he?"  
>"Four." She said.<p>

"What's his name?"

"Max."

"Ah. Well I'll see you later?"

"Maybe…" she said as he left with his trolley.

When she got back to Leah's she found Ruby and Max playing with his toys. Ruby seemed to enjoy it as much as Max who seemed to love Ruby. She watched them for a moment trying to imagine what it would have been like if she hadn't gone into witness protection. She would be here happy with Brax, Ruby and Max. One big happy family.

"I got Cheerio's." she said.

"Ya!" cried Max following his mother into the kitchen. He sat at the table as Charlie poured him and Ruby some cereal. She left the two of them eating with Ruby pretending to eat Max's food. He really loved her already. Alyssa was glad Max would get to know his big sister even if they didn't know they were related. She wished more than anything that she could tell everyone who she really was but she couldn't. It was the one condition that allowed her to return. She could return to Summer Bay as long as she didn't reveal her true identity. Alyssa agreed. Max needed his dad even if he didn't know he was his dad. Brax had the right to get to know his son.

**Xox**

That evening Ruby was getting ready to go to the party. She was growing to like Alyssa. She reminded her of her mum. She loved little Max. He was so adorable.

"D'you wanna come to this party with me?" asked Ruby.

"Nah you're alright." Replied Alyssa who was getting Max's dinner ready.

"C'mon. It'll be good to meet people. You know make some friends here."  
>"I have to watch Max." she replied. Ruby wasn't sure why she was pushing so hard but she persisted.<p>

"Leah can mind him. Please?"  
>"Well if it's okay with Leah…" said Alyssa. She rushed and asked Leah who agreed. Then she got ready before heading out with Ruby. Ruby didn't understand why but this woman seriously reminded her of her mother. It was scary.<p>

They arrived ten minutes late. By then the party was in full swing. Brax saw them arrive.

"Hey Rubes. You came!" he said to Alyssa.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Ruby.  
>"Yeah we met the other day and I invited her here earlier." Suddenly Ruby rushed away to find Casey feeling mad for some reason. Brax left Alyssa to mingle while he went around and acted like a host.<p>

Alyssa made her way to the other side of the huge marquee the had been set up. There she met a woman who looked equally lost.

"Hi." She said to the woman.

"Hi. You new?" she asked. Alyssa laughed. The woman looked confused.

"Sorry. It's just that everyone has said that to me so far." Alyssa explained. The woman laughed.

"I'm Katie."

"Alyssa." She said. The two women chattered away for a while before Katie's boyfriend arrived. It was Heath.

"Uh Heath this is Alyssa. She's new." Said Katie before the two girls started laughing. Heath looked very confused.

"You wanna lift home? The party seems to be breaking up." He said.

"Ok. You wanna lift?" she asked her new friend.

"Nah I'll just go find Ruby." She said.

"I'll call you tomorrow. K?" she said as Heath led her away. She didn't wait for an answer. Alyssa went in search of Ruby. She found her out by the car.

"You took your time."

"I was looking for you. I didn't know where you were." She said.

"Well you found me. Can we go home now?" she asked already getting into the car that Alyssa had just unlocked. Alyssa got in at the driver's seat. She hadn't drunk any alcohol so she was fit to drive.

"Are you okay?" asked Alyssa after a while. Ruby didn't reply.

"Have I done something?" asked Alyssa. Again Ruby didn't reply. When they got to the house Ruby raced inside and headed straight to her room. Alyssa made her way to her room thinking. It was going to take a long time to earn her trust. But she might just do it. Maybe…

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Alyssa woke the next morning to find Max throwing up. He had caught a bug. She lay him in her bed and he fell asleep. She left a basin beside him in case he woke and was sick while she was gone.

It was nearly seven o'clock. She was in the kitchen to get him a glass of water when she heard her phone ringing. Glancing around she saw it on the table. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said sighing as she heard Max throwing up again. She raced in.

"Hey Al." said Katie using her new nickname for her new friend.

"Hey Katie."

"Oh call me Kate. Everyone does." She replied laughing.

"Ok." Said Alyssa.

"So you wanna meet up?"

"Sorry I can't. Max is sick." Explained Alyssa.

"Oh. Well I'll call you later." She said before hanging up. Alyssa cleaned up Max and cleaned out the basin. Then she sat on the bed until he fell asleep.

She was just checking on the dinner for her and Ruby – Leah was on a make-up date with Miles for the millionth time - when there was a knock at the door.

"Kate!" exclaimed Alyssa surprised at her friend's visit.

"Hey." She said as Alyssa let her in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hello to you too."

"You know what I mean." She said.

"I just wanted to come and see how Max's doing." She said. Alyssa led her to Max's room. He was sound asleep now.

"Oh my God he's gorgeous." She said watching him. "He reminds me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it." She said. Alyssa was fearful for a moment. But Katie passed it off.

"So how's he doing?" she asked as Alyssa led her back to the kitchen.

"He's ok. He wakes up and throws up then falls back asleep." She said sighing. She was exhausted.

"So it's vomiting that's the problem?"

"Pretty much."

"I'll be back in a little bit." Said Katie before rushing away.

**Xox**

Katie returned an hour later with Brax in tow. And Brax had something with him.

"Al!" yelled Katie letting herself in.

"Shh! I just got him back to sleep.

"Oh sorry." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked Brax.

"Well Kate told me Max was sick so I thought I bring this over. It's a special stop vomiting fish pie."

"Oh my God! That's rank!" said Alyssa moving away from the disgusting smell.  
>"Yeah I guess somehow it stinks so bad it stops the vomiting? I dunno. But just leave it with him and it'll be fine." He said.<p>

"Oh Alyssa have you even showered today? C'mon go have a nice long shower or bath. Go on we'll take care of Max."

"Okay. Ruby should be back soon and Leah's gone for the night."

"Okay now go!" she said pushing Alyssa towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile Brax brought the fish pie into Max's room. The little boy was curled up in the big bed. He looked so vulnerable.

Brax put the pie beside the bed and walked away. He didn't understand it but the little boy reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who!

He stood in the kitchen with Kate as they waited for Alyssa to be ready.

"Isn't Max so cute?" asked Kate.

"Yeah he's gorgeous. Reminds me of someone but I can't figure out who." He said.

"Yeah I know. I had the same problem. He just looks so familiar but he looks nothing like Al. except the eyes. Beautiful blue eyes." They were silent for a moment. Then Ruby arrived home.

"Hey guys! Watcha doing here?" she asked.

"Minding Max." they replied in unison. Just then they heard Max wake up. Brax went in to him. He was sitting up vomiting. But barely.

"Hey that's good mate. Get it all out." Max jumped as the stranger sat on his bed.

"Who are you? Where's mommy?" he demanded. Brax saw his bright blue eyes. They reminded him so much of Charlie.

"Your mommy's just having a shower. She won't be long." Replied Brax but Max continued to look afraid. Brax got up and reasoned he probably knew Ruby so…

"Rubes!" he called. She came in.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help Max? He doesn't trust me."

"Sure." Replied Ruby coming in. Max visibly relaxed when he saw Ruby.

"Hey little man. You not well?" Max shook his head.

"Oh my God what is that smell?" asked Ruby.

"Fish pie." Replied Brax. Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Well you know if you go back to sleep when you wake up you'll be nearly all better?" said Ruby. Max immediately put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Ruby and Brax laughed and left.

They found Alyssa talking to Kate in the kitchen. They told her that he was sleeping away. Then Brax left. Ruby got her dinner and headed in to the sitting room. Alyssa and Kate sat at the table chatting away. They made plans to go out the next night as long as Max was better.

"So how did you and Heath get together?" asked Alyssa.

"I don't know. We've sort of known each other our whole lives so it just happened." she said.

"Never thought I'd see Heath Braxton settle down."

"You know him?" Alyssa realised her mistake.

"What cop doesn't?" she said laughing.

"You used to be a cop?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Max." Kate paused for a moment.

"Where is Max's dad?"

"I don't know." replied Alyssa almost honestly. Technically she didn't know where he was. But she did know he was in Summer Bay.

"So he didn't want anything to do with you?" questioned Kate incredulously.

"I didn't give him a chance." Replied Alyssa truthfully.

"Why not?"

"I couldn't contact him." She replied. Soon they were off the topic but Kate's mind was buzzing.

**So what do you think? Please let me know! I really want to know if you like this! Should I continue? Please review and let me know! Thanks and please VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Most people don't seem to want Brax to find out while there are some who want him to find out right away. So here is the next chap! Btw sorry if I call Charlie Charlie instead of Alyssa. I keep forgetting and then changing it. But in case I miss it just so you know it isn't intentional.  
><strong>

Alyssa got up the next morning. Max was better but he still had a bit of a fever which he was still sleeping off. She found Ruby in the kitchen crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing." Said Ruby wiping away her tears. Then she ran out just as Kate arrived.

"Hey what's up with her?"

"Can you mind Max for a while?" asked Alyssa.

"Sure." Said Kate while Alyssa rushed out thanking her.

Alyssa followed Ruby all the way to the cemetery. There her daughter collapsed on her empty grave sobbing uncontrollably. Alyssa yearned to rush over to her. To comfort her. To tell her the truth. But she couldn't.

After a while Brax arrived. Alyssa was confused but it soon became clear why they were both there.

"I c-c-can't b-believe it's been f-f-five y-years." She said.

"I know Rubes." He replied. He couldn't believe that Charlie had been dead five years. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the love of his life. He remembered the moment he found out.

_Flashback_

_He sat in front of the TV waiting for Charlie to come over. She was late. She was supposed to be there at nine o clock but it was now approaching ten. Charlie wasn't usually late and if she was she would normally call first. _

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Brax stood up to open it. He opened it and felt his stomach drop at the sight. It was Inspector Joyce and Watson both looking grim._

"_What can I do for you?" asked Brax._

"_I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Brax gestured for them to come in. _

"_So what's happened?" already knowing in his gut but refusing to believe it. _

"_I'm afraid Charlie has been killed in a car crash." _

_End of flashback_

He knelt beside her grave now exactly five years later, comforting Ruby and wondering how it had all gone so wrong so quickly.

"I thought you had forgotten Charlie." Whispered Ruby.

"What? Why?" Brax asked shocked.

"Because you keep flirting with Alyssa." Alyssa nearly gave away her position when she gasped from behind the tree. But thankfully Brax and Ruby were too distracted.

"Rubes I could never replace your mum." Said Brax.

"Are you falling for Alyssa?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know Rubes. I mean I think I fancy her but then I think of Charlie and I just don't want to like anyone else."  
>"I think you should go for it. I mean I don't really like her but if you want to ask her out I think you should go for it. She's not that bad. But she's never going to replace my mum."<p>

**Xox**

Alyssa rushed home tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. She rushed into the house before collapsing against the door tears still streaming down her face. Kate walked in having just checked on Max. She gasped when she saw Alyssa.

"Hey, hey, hey. Al what's wrong?" she asked kneeling beside her friend.

"I've made a huge mistake."

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short! Oh well! Review anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!  
><strong>

"What do you mean?" asked Kate worried now for her friend's state of mind. Alyssa realised her mistake.

"Never mind. It's nothing." Said Alyssa with a feeble attempt at covering her mistake. Kate saw her friend's fragile state and knew not to push her.

"Okay but you know if there is ever anything that's worrying or bothering you can talk to me in confidence. I won't breathe a word."

"Thanks. But its nothing." Said Alyssa walking away. Kate realised she needed to be on her own so she let herself out. She made her way to the beach to find Heath when someone stopped her.

"Hello there hottie." Purred Hammer.

"Leave me alone." She said passing him but he stopped her.

"Hey I'm only being friendly." He said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." She muttered.

"So where's your fella?" he asked.

"Right there." she said with a smirk as Heath made his way over to them. Hammer smirked too. He loved winding up Heath Braxton.

"Ay Braxton." Said Hammer.

"What d'you want?" asked Heath lazily draping his arm around Kate.

"Your girlfriend." Said Hammer before walking away leaving Heath fuming.

"Oh don't let him get to you babe." Said Kate kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmm… I might need more convincing." Said Heath tickling Kate who screamed in surprise. Alyssa watched from afar. She was glad her friend was enjoying herself but couldn't help feeling slightly lonely. She left after a moment heading over to Angelo's for a drink.

She found it nearly full as it was nearing lunchtime. She walked up to the bar where there was a man she had never seen before serving.

"Orange juice please." She asked.

"Coming right up." He said. She looked around but saw no faces she recognised. She wished she could ask about people that she used to know but that could risk people finding out about her secret. The man gave her the drink.

"Hey there." said Brax walking behind the bar.

"Hi." Replied Alyssa smiling.

"Can I get you something?"

"I'm alright. Got my drink right here."

"Bit early isn't it."  
>"You trying to drive away customers? Nah I'm just not having the best day."<p>

"Me too." He muttered so low Alyssa wasn't even sure she heard it right.

"So I've got two tickets to a hot new movie that's opening in Yabbie Creek tonight. You wanna come with?" asked Brax breezily.

"Sure. What movie?" and they continued chatting for a while before Alyssa left. Leah seemed to miss looking after VJ as she was constantly offering to mind Max, an offer that Alyssa had no trouble accepting.

When she got home she found Ruby and Max playing together in the living room. She watched them for a minute before walking in.

"Hey guys."

"Mommy! Mommy! Ruby helped me make castle!" cried Max pointing to a big LEGO castle.

"Wow it's huge." She said. Ruby smiled at her knowingly.

**Xox**

That evening Alyssa got ready just in time for Brax. She wore just skinny jeans, black pumps and a dark purple strap top. Brax wore jeans and black t-shirt.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Just a sec." replied Alyssa. "You okay to mind Max?" she asked Ruby for the millionth time.

"Yes. As okay about it as I was when I OFFERED!"

"Okay. You have my phone number right? Call me if there are any problems." She said as Ruby pushed her out the door.

"Yes, yes, yes now go have fun!" she said laughing.

Brax and Alyssa hopped in the Ute and drove to Yabbie Creek. They chatted easily to one another and once again Brax was struck by her likeness to Charlie.

They got to the movie with about ten minutes to spare. They bought popcorn and then walked into the theatre. The film was about a girl that was in love with someone she couldn't have so she joined him on a big adventure and ended up falling love with someone else just as he fell for her. Strange but very enjoyable and funny.

After the film they stood outside for a moment taking in the starry night. When Alyssa looked down she saw Brax watching her. After a moment he leaned in. their lips touched for a moment before Brax pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He said before running away leaving Alyssa heartbroken.

**Xox**

She wandered over to a nearby bar. It was nearly empty. She soon found her self plastered.

"He's a fool." Said the guy at the bar beside her who was equally drunk. Maybe even more so than Alyssa.

"Who is?"

"The fella that stood you up." Alyssa didn't say anything. "You know if I had a date with a hot chick like you I wouldn't just leave you out in the cold." He said. Alyssa didn't know how it happened. All she knew was that one minute she was sitting there talking to this fella and then she kissing him and one thing led to another…

**I know a lot of people are probably very mad that Brax ran off but don't worry he will be scolded next chapter. I Promise. **

**Who do think Alyssa sleeps with? It is someone you know. Any guesses? Pretty please? I hope you enjoyed that chap, I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! **

Alyssa woke the next morning with a pounding head ache. She rolled over in the bed before seeing who was lying next to her. She jumped in shock. She couldn't believe she had slept with _him_. It was a disgusting, revolting thought. Looking around she saw that they were lying in a ditch not far from the pub. She couldn't believe it. She felt like such a slut. She jumped up and quickly pulled on her clothes.

The guy beside her stirred and then woke. When he realised what had happened he jumped up too and started dressing.

"We never speak of this again." She said.

"Speak of what?" he replied. She took that for a yes. He walked off towards the bar where his car was parked. Alyssa got a taxi.

She tried to sneak back into the house but Ruby caught her. She froze when she saw her.

"Good night?"

"Not really."

"Brax that bad?" asked Ruby surprised.

"Not Brax. He ran off after the film and left me in Yabbie Creek." Ruby looked shocked.

"Brax left you in Yabbie Creek on your own?"

"Yeah."

"And you pulled someone else?"  
>"Something like that." she said before heading for a shower her head still pounding.<p>

**Xox**

Ruby stormed over to Angelo's. She found Brax behind the bar.

"I can't believe you just left her in Yabbie Creek on her own!" she vented. Brax looked up surprised, not having realised she was there.

"Look I freaked."

"Why?"

"I kissed her and then I thought of Charlie and it just felt… wrong."

"Well you could have at least driven her home." Ruby pointed out.

"Like I said I freaked."

"Well I think you should go apologise to her." said Ruby walking away. "She's home. At last." Brax's brow furrowed in confusion and then realised what had happened. He left the bar in the hands of one of the servers before heading over to see Alyssa. He knew he had to apologise. It wasn't fair what he had done. But when he got there he saw Kate arriving. He hid behind a corner until she was inside and then walked away. Maybe another time…

Meanwhile inside the house Kate wanted all the details of the date.

"We went to a movie. We kissed for like a second and then he ran off. No more to tell."

"Then why did you just turn up this morning?" asked Kate while she prepared the perfect hangover cure. She handed Alyssa the mug. One look at her face and Kate knew. "Oh my God! Did you know him?"

"Unfortunately yes." she said.

"Really who was it?"

"Okay I'll you but you have to remember I was very, very drunk at the time." Kate nodded and Alyssa told her. Kate's mouth dropped open.

"Oh. My. God." She said in shock.

"I know! I can't believe it. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"  
>"I promise. How could you be <em>that<em> drunk?" exclaimed Kate still in shock.

"I don't know! I was upset and drunk and he was being so… well complimenting me I think. And I don't know! We started kissing and then we were in the ditch."

"You did it with _him_ in the _ditch_?"

"I know! I know! I feel like such a slut. It was a huge mistake. I feel sooo bad about it." She said as begging Kate to believe her.

"I get it. Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me." she said.

**Xox**

Alyssa and Kate then went out for lunch to the Diner. Leah had taken Max to a friend's house. They ordered some food and then sat at a table.

"Your one night stand just walked through the door." Said Kate. And sure enough when Alyssa turned there he was. He saw her. He took one look at her and turned and left.

"Glad to see I made an impression." She said. Kate laughed. And when their food came they found other things to talk about.

They had just finished their food when Brax arrived. Kate told Alyssa that she would wait outside for her.

"Hey." He said walking over to her.

"Hi."

"Look I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have just left you like that…"  
>"It's fine. I know about Charlie." She said. Brax looked surprised.<p>

"Okay well how about we give it another go? Say tonight?"

"Wait you see the thing is when you left-"

"You slept with someone. I know. But if you're not going out with him now why don't we give this date another go?"

"Sure. I'd love that."

"Right well I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sure." Replied Alyssa smiling before walking out to Kate.

**Xox**

That night Alyssa got ready, her one night stand the previous night behind her. She had spent the rest of the day with Max which she had really enjoyed. Brax picked her up on time and took her to a fancy restaurant. Afterwards he dropped her home. He walked her to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." He said.

"Yeah me too." Replied Alyssa. Brax leaned down and kissed her. She expected him to pull away again but he didn't. They kissed there for what seemed like hours but turned out to be just seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Said Brax before walking away. As he walked back to his car he couldn't shake the scary similarities between Charlie and Alyssa…

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Don't forget constructive criticism is wanted! Anyway enjoy this new chap and let me know what you think!**

Alyssa woke the next morning. She remembered last night and smiled. Things were on the right track at last. Maybe it wouldn't be same as it used to be but as long as she had Brax and Ruby in her life then maybe everything could be okay.

The days passed and Brax and Alyssa's relationship grew stronger. Soon it became weeks. They had been going out for two months when Brax finally opened up about Charlie.

"When Charlie died everything changed. Even the town changed. I just couldn't believe it. She was my world. I loved her so much. I couldn't bear the thought of her being dead. But Ruby needed someone to be strong so I was. I tried to forget her. I thought it would hurt less. In a way it made it worse. Charlie was all I ever thought about. Every part of me hurt with out her." He said. Alyssa felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "She's been dead for five years now. You know the night she died I was waiting for her. I even tried calling her but it just rang out."

Alyssa remembered that.

_Flashback_

_She stared at the phone, tears streaming down her face. It read:_

_Brax calling…_

_She stared at it for a moment longer before she threw it on the grass beside the messed up cop car. Then she hopped in the car that was waiting for her while the phone continued to ring…_

_End of Flashback_

"I found out first and I had to tell Ruby. It was the worst thing I ever had to do. I miss Charlie so much even to this day. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me." said Brax. He felt better now he had told Alyssa while she felt even guiltier. She hated hearing what she had put him through. She put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What for?"

"For burdening you with this."

"Not at all. I'm here for you." Replied Alyssa with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her. He knew then that he was ready to move on. A little bit at a time.

**Xox**

Alyssa dressed quickly when she heard Max calling her from the living room. She raced out the door Brax staring after her. He had grown to really love little Max. He was so adorable. Brax felt some sort of connection to him, a need to be around him.

He dress too and followed Alyssa. Max was hungry and wanted some lunch. She got him a sandwich.

**Xox**

A few days later Kate, Alyssa and Brax took Max to the new playground just outside of the town. Brax pushed Max on the swing, laughing as he shouted for more while Alyssa and Kate sat on a bench chatting.

Suddenly Alyssa felt like she was about to be sick. She rushed to the bin and threw up with Kate holding her hair like a good friend. Brax looked over, concerned, but continued pushing Max.

"Are you okay?" asked Kate when Charlie had finished throwing up.

"Yeah. I've been feeling a bit off for a while. It's probably just a bug." She replied easily.

"You sure?"  
>"Yes." she said certainly. Kate let it drop. They continued chatting but Alyssa couldn't shake the feeling of sickness. It was on her mind all day. She needed to talk to Kate about it but not with Brax so close. Finally Max had enough but then he wanted ice-cream. They drove back to Leah's and then Brax took Max to get some ice-cream in the Diner. Alyssa seized her chance.<p>

"Kate I need your help."

**Xox**

Kate listened to Alyssa and then left, returning ten minutes later. She handed the object to Alyssa. Alyssa took it with shaking hands and headed to the bathroom. She used the item and then she heard voices.

"Where's Al?" everyone seemed to have picked up on the new nickname.

"Bathroom." Replied Kate easily. Alyssa hid the item before walking out.

"Hey there. Did ya get your ice-cream?" she asked Max.

"Yup! And it was delicious! There were three scoops and lots of sprinkles and sauce. Chocolate sauce!" he said rambling on. Alyssa glanced at Kate who headed to the bathroom to retrieve the item.

"I wanna go to the beach now!" Max pleaded with Brax. He laughed. Max was well used to him now.

"Alright mate. C'mon." Brax turned to Alyssa. "Are you comi

"Yeah I'll be down in a bit. I just have to wait for Kate."

"You two are inseparable." He said laughing. He knew it. He had fallen hard for Alyssa. He was officially in love with her. And Max too. Though not in the same way of course!

"Getting lonely?" teased Alyssa. She gave him a quick kiss before Max dragged him out of the house. She laughed at the terrified expression Brax put on his face. As soon as they were gone fear over came her again and she raced to the bathroom. She burst in a million thoughts running through her head. What would the item reveal? How would she deal with it if it wasn't the result she wanted? Only one way to find out. She stepped into the bathroom. Kate was staring down at the pregnancy test in shock.  
>"Well?" asked Alyssa impatiently. She already knew the answer in her heart but hoped against hope anyway.<p>

"It's positive. You are pregnant."

**Hehe! What do you think? Please let me know! Who do you think is the dad? Please tell me what you think! What do you think of Alyssa and Kate's friendship? Anyway here are some spoilers for the next chapter. From now on the more reviews I get the more spoilers I'll give.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Alyssa is still eaten with guilt about her secret. Can she keep it still?**_

_**Will she reveal her pregnancy to the father?**_

**Please review! Don't forget to let me know what you think of the spoilers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!  
><strong>

"What? No, no, no I can't be. I just can't be." Exclaimed Alyssa panicking.

"Look it's going to be okay." said Kate trying to put a cheerful spin on it.

"How?" asked Alyssa unsure. How was it going to be alright?

"C'mon. We'll go to the hospital now and we'll make an appointment to find out how far gone you are." Said Kate hoping it would help her friend some how.

"I already know whose it is." Muttered Alyssa.

"You never know. It could be Brax's." countered Kate hopefully.

"I only slept with him a few days ago." Replied Alyssa sighing.

"Oh."

"Yeah. How am I going to tell him?"

"Who?"

"Brax!" exclaimed Alyssa thinking it was obvious.

"Oh. Well he loves you. Of course he won't be happy about it but who would be? Just tell him." Urged Kate.

"I know. I'm just afraid this will drive a wedge between us. Especially with the dad."

"Don't let it."

"It's not that easy."  
>"Yes it is. Either you let it drive a wedge between ye or ya don't. If you don't want it to drive a wedge between ye then don't let it. You are in control of your relationship." She said. She smiled.<p>

"You still want to go to the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." she said walking out the door with Kate following. They walked to the beach in silence. Alyssa thinking about what she was going to do. Kate was wondering how she could help her. When they got to the beach they found Brax and Max building sandcastles.

"Hey guys." They said when they arrived.

"Hi." They replied in unison. The two girls sat beside each other both lost in their own world. Alyssa saw Ruby and Casey further down the beach enjoying them selves. Alyssa felt the guilt eating away at her. She hated that she couldn't be open with them. To tell them the truth about who she is. But it she couldn't.

She thought about the tiny baby growing inside her. That baby needed a father. Brax of course would make the perfect dad. But he would know the baby wasn't his. And knowing him he wouldn't want to raise the child as his own if it wasn't his. Alyssa decided the only thing to do was tell him.

"Brax? What you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Working. Why?" He replied.

"Well why don't you come over to mine after work? There is something I need to tell you." She said.

"Okay." he said completely oblivious to his girlfriend's situation.

**Xox**

That evening Alyssa got Ruby and Leah out of the house before Brax came. Max wanted to stay up until he came but he ended up falling asleep on the coach. Alyssa got him his duvet as she knew he was tired and if she tried to move him he would wake and insist on staying until Brax arrived.

Brax arrived at ten o clock.

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm so late." He said. They sat at the kitchen table.

"No prob." She replied her palms sweating from nerves.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked. She paused for a moment afraid of his reaction.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Shock crossed Brax's face.

"But we only did it…"

"It's not yours. I'm pregnant from the one night stand I had two months ago." She said staring at the table.

"Who did you have the one night stand with?" asked Brax already knowing he wasn't going to like this by the look on his girlfriend's face.

Her voice was barely audible as she whispered…

"Hammer."

**Ooh! What did ya think? I think a lot of people had already guessed that! Oh well! Please let me know what you think! Sorry it is so short! Hopefully the next chap will be longer! And here are the spoilers for the next chapter!**

_**Next Chapter**_

_**How will Brax react to Alyssa's revelation? **_

_**Will Alyssa tell Hammer about her pregnancy?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Please REVIEW! **

Brax stared at Alyssa in shock. She had slept with his enemy. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Sleeping with Hammer!" she exclaimed thinking it was obvious.

"I'm not mad. I have no right to be. It was before we were together. I just wish it was any one but him. But hey we'll get through this." He said smiling at her. Relief coursed through her. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Does he know?" asked Brax.

"No and I don't know if I want him to know."

"Al he has the right to know. I know I'd want to know if I'd got someone pregnant." Another wave of guilt hit her. He had the right to know that Max was his son. But she had been forbidden from telling him anything.

"Yeah your right. I'll tell him." Said Alyssa "Yeah. You never know. He might not want anything to do with it." She added hopefully.

**Xox**

The next morning Kate was over first thing.

"What did he say?" she asked over a cup of coffee. Max was at the beach with Ruby. Both had been up a lot earlier than expected and had left a note for Alyssa to say where they had gone.

"Not much." Replied Alyssa thinking back to Brax's reaction.

"Was he mad?" asked Kate wondering more about her best friend's situation.

"No." replied Alyssa. Kate looked surprised. She had thought Brax would have been furious. But once again Brax surprised her. Like when he accepted her relationship with Heath.

"Really? I thought he would. I mean him and Hammer are like enemies." Pointed out Kate.

"I know." replied Alyssa.

"So are you going to tell Hammer?" Kate asked wondering if talking with Brax had changed her friend's decision not to tell Hammer.

"Yeah. I think he has the right to know." Alyssa replied. Now she just had to say it to him. And that wasn't going to be easy…

**Xox**

She and Kate sat on the beach watching Brax and Heath surfing two hours later. Ruby and Max were building sand castles not far away from them. Heath and Brax finished up surfing and came up to their girlfriends'. Heath plopped himself down beside his girlfriend. Brax lay down beside Alyssa.

"So we're thinking of heading up to the Diner for lunch and then heading back out." Said Brax.

"Okay, I'll see if I can tear Ruby and Max away from their sand castles." Replied Alyssa heading over to them. They agreed on the condition that they came straight back.

They had their lunch in the Diner before Brax, Heath, Ruby and Max headed back to the beach while Kate and Alyssa hung around the surf club for a while. They sat at a table chatting for while before Kate gasped.

"You wanna tell Hammer now?" she said as Hammer walked in. Alyssa turned and sure enough there he was.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said before walking over to her one night stand.

"Hammer?" she said. He turned around. He smiled.

"Hey, Braxton said you wanted to talk to me. Didn't seem happy bout it but… so what do you want me for?" he asked completely unaware of what was coming.

"Hammer I'm pregnant."

**I mean it! REVIEW! I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! I hope you like the story and as I said REVIEW! **

_**Next Chapter**_

_**How will Hammer react?**_

**No more spoilers' cuz no one's reviewing! Review and I'll update sooner…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the reviews! A lot of you aren't very happy about Hammer being the dad but I have this story all planned out so him being the dad does have a purpose. But for any one who really does not want to read this story any more I honestly don't mind if you take it off alert or whatever. Any way for the few who do like it here is the next chapter. By the way Charlie, Brax and Hammer are all around the same age. Bout thirty! I know in the show she's thirty and this is supposed to be five years later but it suits better. Brax is thirty too. And Hammer is twenty eight. Any way here is the story! I hope you enjoy and continue to review and give me your opinion of the story! Oh yeah and for the numerous people who keep asking for it Brax and Ruby aren't going to find out for a while! And now after that very long author note enjoy!  
><strong>

Hammer stared at Alyssa in shock before he turned and ran away. Alyssa returned to the table. Kate had seen the whole thing.

"What did he say?" she asked once Alyssa had sat down.

"He didn't say any thing. Just stared at me shocked and then ran for it."

"Well I guess that settles it. He obviously doesn't want this baby." Offered Kate.

"Yeah, I'm happy about that. How hard would it have been to keep him and Brax from tearing each other apart?" added Alyssa. "You wanna head back to the beach?"

"Sure. I get my tan back." She said and Alyssa laughed. They walked back to the beach. Max and Ruby were still playing in the sand while Brax and Heath were surfing. They lay back on the sand sunning them selves.

Hammer stared down at them from the surf club thinking over what Alyssa had told him. But when Alyssa looked up and saw him he turned and fled again. She sighed and went back to sunning her self.

**Xox**

That evening Alyssa was saying goodnight to Max when she heard voices at the door. Telling Max that she would be back in a minute she walked out listening to Ruby arguing with some one at the door.

"Leave." She demanded.

"I just need to talk to Alyssa." Replied Hammer. Alyssa walked in.

"Rubes could you go ready Max a bed time story?" she asked Ruby, her eyes focused on Hammer. Ruby glanced at her and then Hammer before sighing and doing as Alyssa asked.

"What do you want?" asked Alyssa her hands shaking. Hammer was very nervous. His palms were sweating and he couldn't look Alyssa in the eye.

"About the… baby." He began. Alyssa felt her heart start beating a little faster.

"Yeah? You know I don't care if you don't want any thing to do with it." She added.

"But I do want to."

**Xox**

Alyssa filled Kate in on everything Hammer had said the next morning.

"So he wants to be a dad to the baby?" Kate confirmed incredulous.

"Yup." She put her head in her arms. "What am I going to do?" she asked her best friend.

"I'm not sure but maybe this could be a good thing. At least the baby will know its father." said Kate trying to put a positive spin on it.

"I suppose." Replied Alyssa dejected. "Now I just have to tell Brax."

**Soz it's so short! Next chap should be longer! I hope! Eek! Please review and again thank you so much for all the reviews! For those of you wondering if Brax and Ruby will ever find out the answer is yes so if you just hang in there and it won't be long! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed! Most seem very happy that Ruby and Brax WILL find out about Alyssa / Charlie. So any way . . . enjoy!**

Alyssa found Brax down at the beach (again). She knew she had to tell him before he found out from some one else.

"Hey babe." He said when he saw her.

"Hey." She replied. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." He said before he plopped down on the sand. He tapped the sand beside him and Alyssa sat down there.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Hammer wants the baby." She said really quickly. Brax looked surprised. But not mad. "You don't seem mad." She stated.  
>"Well I'm not. Just surprised that he has the guts to say it. Hammer Pirovic always struck me as a coward."<p>

"Do you think it's a good or a bad thing?" she asked.

"A good. At least the baby gets to know it's real dad."  
>"Yeah, 'spose." She replied.<p>

**Xox**

The next day Alyssa was on the phone when Brax snuck up behind her. She squealed but continued talking on the phone. Finally she hung up.

"My first ultrasound is on tomorrow!" she said happily. "D'you want come?" she asked Brax.

"I'd love to but… I think you should ask Hammer instead." He said.

"Why?"

"Because he's the dad and he deserves to be there." though she didn't like it she knew Brax was right.

**Xox**

Hammer said he'd love to come when Alyssa asked him later that day. Alyssa decided to ask Kate for support. She agreed happily.

The next day Brax wished Alyssa luck before Kate came to pick her up. They met Hammer at the hospital.

They walked into the ultrasound room and the doctor introduced herself as Dr. Lowry.

It passed fairly quickly and soon they were out with a picture of the baby.

**Xox**

Later that night Brax and Alyssa were lying on the couch when Brax said suddenly.

"I love you." Alyssa smiled about to repeat it when Brax continued.

"You know I never thought I'd be able to love anyone after the amount of hurt I went through after Charlie died. But I was wrong." He said before leaning in and giving Alyssa a quick peck. "Well I gotta go. Heath wants to talk to me about something." He said faking a scared expression. Alyssa laughed but it was forced. She could feel the guilt eating away at her.

Brax left.

Alyssa didn't know when or how she started crying but all she knew was she heard the front door open and Kate walk in. when Kate saw her crying to rushed over immediately.

"Al what's wrong?" she asked.

"I've done a terrible thing." She said.

"What is it?" asked Kate almost fearing what she was going to hear.

"I'm Charlie."

**Please review! I know people didn't want Kate to be the first to find out but like everything this has a reason! Please review and you'll see sooner how Kate reacts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review! Okay I know this is a short chap but I hope to update again soon!  
><strong>

Kate stared at her best friend in shock. Part of her believed her but the other part…

"How?" she asked. Alyssa explained all about the Witness Protection programme. Kate listened patiently taking it all in. once Alyssa was finished speaking she asked.

"I know this will sound awful but… prove it. I don't doubt you… well much it's just a lot to believe without proof." She said. Alyssa nodded.

"Max. I know you think he seems familiar. He's Brax's son." She said. Suddenly it all clicked together for Kate. He was the image of Brax.

"Oh my God! You're Charlie!" she shrieked. Alyssa shushed her.

"I know! But can you please keep this a secret?" she begged her friend.  
>"Of course." Replied Kate.<p>

**Xox**

When Kate left (Heath called and asked her to meet him at the surf club) Alyssa wandered around the house aimlessly. She grabbed her coat and was about to leave when a terrible pain tore through her stomach. Collapsing, gasping pain, on the floor Alyssa feared she was losing the baby…

**Okay so I know this VERY, VERY short but I really wanted to update! So please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review! Sorry this has taken so long! Enjoy!  
><strong>

Kate bounced into the surf club. Everyone watched her like always. She was gorgeous. Heath couldn't wipe the smile off his face whenever he saw her. Though no one believed it but it was true, he loved her.

"Hey babe." He said when she saw down. She gave him a quick kiss.

"So what's up?" she asked sitting down beside him and taking his drink. She was just taking a sip when Heath lowered himself from his stool… down onto one knee! She froze.

"I love you so much… god I'm no good at this romantic crap so I'm just going to say it… will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES!" she screamed jumping up and down happily. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her as everyone in the place cheered and clapped. For them everything was perfect.

John gave them free champagne and Brax, Ruby and Casey arrived. Kate tried calling Alyssa but she wasn't picking up. The evening passed quickly enough and Kate continued trying to call Alyssa but she wasn't answering. She decided to go check on her but Heath wouldn't let her leave. Just then Hammer walked in. Kate slipped away from the crowd and went over to talk to him. She asked him to go and find Alyssa. He agreed and headed over to her house…

**Xox **

Alyssa lay on the ground in agony when Hammer arrived. He acted quickly and brought her to the hospital while calling Kate.

Alyssa and Hammer were immediately brought into a room and were told that the doctor would be in, in a moment.

They sat there (well Alyssa lying on the bed and Hammer in the seat beside her.) waiting. The pain had subsided slightly.

"Why do you want the baby?" Alyssa asked Hammer suddenly. He smiled slightly.

"You really wanna know?" he asked. She nodded. "When I was a kid my dad walked out on me, mom and Jake. I had to grow up pretty quickly. I always said I would never let my kid suffer like that." he said truthfully. He had never told anyone that. Alyssa smiled.

"You know you and Brax aren't that different." She commented. Hammer was about to reply when Sid walked in.

"Sorry for the delay. We're a bit rushed today." He said before setting up the equipment. After doing all the tests he said smiling.

"Everything is fine. Your baby is healthy and well. Looks like they just wanted to give their mummy and daddy a fright." He said. Alyssa and Hammer sighed in relief. Just as Sid left Kate and Brax burst in.

"I'll leave you to it." Said Hammer before leaving. Kate and Brax asked a few questions while apologising for not coming sooner. Then Alyssa saw the ring.

"Oh my God!" she started shrieking and Brax left them to it. Later that night Alyssa and Kate were curled up on the couch chatting. The boys were out partying. Kate and Heath were looking forward to it so much they had already set the date!

"July eighteenth." Said Kate happily. Then her face dropped. "Wait. That gives me just…" she quickly added it up. "One month and two weeks!" she said suddenly panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. We'll go to the city at the weekend and find a dress and all the things you'll need." Said Alyssa.

Kate smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad I have you as a best friend. And no secrets what so ever. Not anymore." Said Kate.

"No secrets." Agreed Alyssa.

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!**

Alyssa and Kate were flipping through bridal magazines chatting when Max walked up asking if he could have a sandwich.

"Sure honey." Replied Alyssa taking him to the kitchen. Once he had his sandwich he went back to playing with his toys in his room. Kate turned to Alyssa.

"Don't you ever think you should tell Brax he has a son?" she asked. Alyssa sighed, leaning against the counter.

"All the time. But how could I tell him? I can't just walk up to him and go "Hi. I'm really Charlie and Max is your son" can I?" she said. Suddenly Hammer stepped into view.

"You're Charlie?"

**Xox**

It took some persuading but finally Alyssa thought of the perfect reason for Hammer not to tell.

"Look if you tell then my cover is blown and I'll have to leave the bay for good. And that means this baby," she said pointing to her stomach. "Is coming with me. Far, far away from you." She said. She hated using what he had told her against him but she couldn't let him blow her cover.

"Fine! I won't tell." He said before turning and leaving.

**Xox**

At the weekend Alyssa and Kate went to the city looking for dresses. They found the perfect dress for Kate **(A/N****can****'****t****describe****dress.****Link****on****the****bottom****of****my****profile****page)**.

"Well that's us for the day." Said Alyssa rubbing her four month pregnant stomach.

"What about your maid of honour dress?" asked Kate. Alyssa looked surprised. "What you didn't think you'd be my maid of honour? Of course you are!" they chose a purple dress for Alyssa **(A/N****Find****pics****on****my****profile****page)**.

They returned to the bay that evening.

**Okay so it's going to come out in the next few chapters as you can prob guess it'll be on the wedding day. So sorry for this short chap but next shouldn't be far behind this one.**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review!**

The weeks flew by for Alyssa and Kate and before long it was the night before and Kate's hen-do was on. They went to Yabbie Creek to a new night club. They had a great laugh and stumbled home at four in the morning. Luckily the wedding wasn't until four o clock.

Heath and the boys were hanging out at Angelo's and they too headed home at about four in the morning.

**Xox**

The next day they all woke at eleven and immediately began busying themselves with work. Alyssa, Ruby, Bianca, April, Irene and Marilyn were all helping Kate get ready while Brax and Casey were helping Heath.

At three o clock everyone had already headed to the church and it was just Alyssa and Kate in the house. Alyssa was getting a drink. She walked into Kate's room.

"Are you okay?" she asked as her friend had a shocked expression on her face. Kate held up something. Alyssa took a closer look and gasped. Kate nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Well this is a good thing though isn't it?" asked Alyssa confused. She thought Kate would have loved having a small family with Heath.

"I don't know if I'm really mummy material." Admitted Kate.

"Trust me you'd make a brilliant mum."

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." Replied Alyssa. Kate smiled happily.

"I just wish my parents could be here." Said Kate. She had fallen out with her family some years previously when she started dating Heath. Alyssa smiled.

"Well…" suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kate looked suspiciously at Alyssa before answering the door.

"Mum! Dad!" squealed Kate hugging her family. Alyssa laughed.

"You must be Alyssa?" asked the woman Alyssa guessed to be Kate's mother.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Well I can't thank you enough for bring our family back together." She said.

Meanwhile at the church Heath and Brax stood waiting.

"You nervous?" asked Brax.

"Nervous? Me? Of the best day of my life? Not a chance."

**Thanks for reading. I'm serious REVIEW! OR I WON'T UPDATE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review!**

The music began and Alyssa walked slowly down the aisle followed by Kate and her father.

The ceremony was beautiful and everyone in the church could see that Kate and Heath were made for each other.

After the ceremony everyone went to Angelo's for the meal. Kate and Heath were all loved up at the top table and were oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

The meal was just over when Alyssa saw her old friend Georgina Watson at the door. When she caught her eye she motioned for her to follow her. Alyssa excused herself and followed her.

"Hello Charlie." She said when they were out of view.

"Hi. What's this all about?" she asked.

"Inspector Joyce believes you may have told people about your true identity." She explained.

"What? Why would I? Everyone would hate me if they found out I was really Charlie." Replied Alyssa. Suddenly Brax stepped around the door, his face thunderous.

"You're Charlie!" he hissed, pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Brax I-" she started. But he turned around and returned to the party. Alyssa looked at Watson who looked shocked. Then she followed Brax in. She saw him walking over to Heath. Thankfully no one was paying attention. She heard him tell Heath. The four of them (Heath, Brax, Kate and Alyssa) stepped out onto the balcony.

"How could you do this?" demanded Brax.

"Leave her alone!" snapped Kate. Heath turned on her.

"You knew didn't you?" he demanded. Kate looked away. "I don't believe this!" he said turning away. Then he looked back.

"We're over." He said turning and walking away. Kate stared after him in shock. Brax followed his brother throwing Alyssa a very dirty look.

**Xox**

The guests were told that some problems had arisen and they all left.

"Where am I going to stay tonight? Heath's not going to let me stay at the apartment."

"Come stay with me." said Alyssa. They hopped in the car and drove to Leah's. Alyssa walked in first holding Max's hand and was met by a furious Ruby. Ruby threw three bags at Alyssa.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. Alyssa realised that Brax must have told her.

"Ruby I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" She screamed. She shoved Alyssa outside and slammed the door.

"Hotel?" she suggested to Kate.

"Sure.

**Xox**

Meanwhile over in Heath and Kate's apartment Heath and Brax were drowning their sorrows.

"I can't believe she didn't say anything." Vented Heath. Brax nodded.

"You know this was supposed to be the best day of my life!" he said. A lone tear slipped down his face. He didn't bother trying to hide it. He loved Kate and she had broken his heart.

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review! **

Alyssa woke the next morning in a dingy motel room. She dressed quickly as did Kate. They got Max ready. They were just eating their breakfast when suddenly Kate jumped up and rushed to the toilet. Alyssa followed her and held her hair as she threw up.

"Uh morning sickness." Said Kate when she was finished. They returned to the table.

"Should I tell Heath?" she asked Alyssa.

"I think he deserves to know." replied Alyssa.

"How can I tell him?" she asked looking pained.

"Just tell him." said Alyssa before standing up. After washing up, they all headed back into the bay.

Charlie headed over to Brax's while Kate to Heath's.

When Kate knocked on the door, there was no answer. She knocked again and the door opened. When Heath saw it was her he tried to slam the door shut but Kate stuck her foot in the door.

"Please! I'm just here for my stuff." She said. Heath stepped away from the door. He picked up a bin bag and threw it at her.

"If I find anything else I'll let you know." he said standing with his arms crossed. She nodded. She turned and had her hand on the door when she paused. She turned.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said.

"Look I don't care what excuses you've come up with… I don't want to hear it." He said. She sighed. She turned and walked away. Once she was gone Heath backed into the wall and slid down it and then the tears came. They were like floods down his face. He broke down crying.

**Xox**

Alyssa took a deep breath and squeezed Max's hand before knocking on the door. Brax opened the door but when he saw who it was he tried to slam it shut.

"Brax!" cried Max. Brax paused.

"Hey mate." He said as Max jumped up into his arms.

"Can we go get ice-cream?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think there's some in the fridge." He said pointing to it. Max ran off to find it.

"What do you want?" asked Brax snappy.

"To explain-" she began but he interrupted.

"Why did you even come back?" he asked. Alyssa's gaze found Max and as Brax followed it, it dawned on him.

"Wait. He's mine? How could you not tell me?" he demanded. He took one more glance at Max before saying.

"Get out." He said. She was surprised.

"Max, c'mon honey we have to go." She called not taking her eyes off Brax. Max came running in. he took his mum's hand and they left.

**Xox**

That evening when Max had gone to bed Alyssa and Kate were sat on the sofa with hot chocolate. They each relayed what had happened with their partners.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just leave." Said Alyssa glumly.

"Excuse me? My husband hates me because of you, my wedding to the man I love was ruined and I'm pregnant! We're in this together. All the way." Said Kate. Alyssa smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?" asked Kate.

"Being my best friend." She said. This time Kate smiled. She reached her arms out.  
>"Anytime." She said.<p>

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Thanks for reading! Hope you like the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review!**

Alyssa and Kate talked long into the night. Finally they decided that the best thing to do was to leave Summer Bay for good. They went to bed and the next morning they travelled to the Travel agency and booked one-way tickets to Ireland. They decided to try and speak to their partners one more time. But once again the doors were slammed in their face.

By now everyone in Summer Bay knew the truth about Alyssa and they were all avoiding her and Kate.

A week later they were preparing to leave when Kate just stopped.

"D'you think we should really be running away? I mean Heath doesn't even know he's going to be a dad." She said. Alyssa paused too.

"It's our only option. What would you prefer? Leave Summer Bay and start a new life? Or stay here and be resented every time we step outside?"

"Suppose." Replied Kate and she continued working.

"You know you don't have to come with me." said Alyssa.

"I know. I want to come." She replied picking her way through another bag of stuff that had been left outside the door. Suddenly she gasped. She pulled out a small photograph in a frame but the glass was smashed. The picture was of Heath and Kate when they started getting serious. They looked so happy and carefree. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought back to the day it had been taken. Seeing the smashed glass made her cry more. Alyssa came over and put her arm around her.

"It's really over isn't it?" Kate said through the tears.

"I'm so sorry." Replied Alyssa. "This is all my fault. If I had never come back then none of this would have happened."

"Yeah and I wouldn't have a best friend. Plus it was my choice to keep your secret. You didn't make me." she added.

Slowly they returned to their work. Finally at five o clock they were ready to go to the airport for their seven o clock flight.

**Xox**

Heath and Brax sat in front of the TV at Heath's apartment. They were drinking beers and talking.

"I want to hate her and all but I just can't. I love her too much." Heath said sadly.

"I know mate." Said Brax.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Heath stood up and opened it. It was the police.

"Hello Heath." Said Watson.

"Look I haven't done anything." He said.

"That's not why we're here. May we come in?" they asked. Heath opened the door and let them in. he returned to his seat on the couch.

"So what is this about?"

"Your wife Kate-" began Watson.

"What about that bitch?" asked Heath thinking she had probably gotten into some trouble and expected him to bail her out. Well not a chance. Brax watched his brother closely as Watson said.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident."

**Please review! And I'll continue!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review!  
><strong>

Brax saw his brother sit up straighter. He could see worry in his brother's eyes.

"What kind of accident? She's okay right?" he asked his worry creeping into his voice.

"Kate was involved in a car crash. She and Alyssa it appears were on the way to the airport when they collided with another car. They were then hit at the back by another car." Said Watson sadly.

"But Kate's okay right?" asked Heath.

"I'm afraid not."

**Xox**

When Watson left Heath immediately picked up his keys.

"Where are you going?" asked Brax.

"The hospital."

"Mate remember what she did to you." Heath rounded on him.

"So what? She kept a secret for her best friend! What's so wrong with that? I've been such an idiot not to see that before. But know she is lying in a hospital room fighting for her life! She's my wife! And you expect me to just stay here and pretend nothing is wrong?" he shouted. Then he grabbed the door handle and left.

**Xox**

When he got to the hospital he rushed straight to Kate's room. She was in a coma. When he saw her like that, all cut and lots of wires coming out of her, it broke his heart. He hated it. Alyssa was sitting beside her. She looked up when Heath arrived. She had a broken arm, some broken ribs and a broken leg and was in a wheelchair. She had cuts all over her too. Heath took the seat opposite her. And in that split second nothing else mattered. All that mattered was the Kate was lying there fighting for her life but she had the support of the two most important people in her life.  
>"How did this happen?" asked Heath. Alyssa told him exactly what Watson had said but in more detail.<p>

"What have the doctors said?" he asked.

"That she has some broken bones and may need surgery if she ever wants to wake up." She said. He nodded but couldn't speak. His beautiful wife was facing death and because he had been so stupid she thought he hated her. She couldn't have been more wrong.

**Sorry this is so short! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please review! Very sorry! I forgot about Max in the last chap! All will be explained here! Enjoy!  
><strong>

Heath and Alyssa stayed by Kate's bed side for a long time before she stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Max."

"Oh yeah. How is he? Was he hurt? Asked Heath.

"A few scrapes. He wasn't in the car at the time" explained Alyssa. Heath nodded. Alyssa headed out and down towards the children's play area. She was shocked to find Brax there!  
>"What are you doing here?" she asked.<p>

"Came to make sure Max's alright." He replied, watching him. Then he turned. "Well he's fine so I'm leaving." He said heading towards the door.

"Wait! Please just let me explain." Cried Alyssa.

"Explain what? How you faked your own death and then turn up five years later and expect everyone to just welcome you back with open arms? How you going to explain that one huh?" he demanded.

"Please?" she begged. He reluctantly sat at one of the tables and she sat across from him. And she told him everything. About the witness protection, about not being able to bring them with her, about finding out she was pregnant to Jake being killed and her being allowed to return and also about not being able to say anything. He listened, needing answers. When she was finished he asked

"How come you told Kate?" he asked.

"I needed someone to talk to and she was there." she replied.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked. Alyssa was silent. "Who else knows?" he demanded.

"Hammer." She said barely audible. His expression became one of fury in a split second.

"You told _him_?" he hissed.

"No I didn't! He overheard me and Kate talking about it." Replied Alyssa. Brax stood up suddenly and left.

Alyssa sighed and started making her way back to Kate's room.

**Okay I know this is short but I wanted to update because I might not be able to get another update in for a while. As usual please press the little button below, type a message and send otherwise known as reviewing! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Please review!**

Brax sat out in his car for an hour thinking through what Alyssa had told him. It all just kept swimming around in his mind. Finally he decided to go up and see how Kate and Heath were doing. He considered that Alyssa might be there but decided that if she was he wouldn't go in.

But when he got there she wasn't there. So he went in.

"Hey mate. How's she doing?" he asked Heath. Heath jolted awake.

"Oh hey. She's not good. They said that if her condition doesn't improve by morning she'll need urgent surgery," he said worriedly. Brax put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She'll pull through mate." He assured him.

"What if she doesn't? What would I do without her?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"You won't have to." Assured Brax. Heath looked up at him.

"What would you do if Alyssa was like this?" he asked. Brax didn't reply but he thought about it. What would he do? He wondered. "Have you even spoken to her since the wedding?" asked Heath.

"I talked to her earlier. She told me her reasons and all but… I just don't know if I can forgive her. I don't know if I could trust her." he said.

"You love her right?"

"Yeah."  
>"Well I love Kate and look what has happened. Don't let your pride get in the way of your happiness." He advised. Brax smiled at his brother.<p>

"Thanks mate." He said standing up. "I'm going to go find her now." He said racing out. He glanced either way down the hall just as Hammer rushed past him.

"Hey Hammer!" he called. Hammer stopped. "Have you seen Al?" he asked.

"She fell and she's gone into premature labour!"

**Xox**

Heath stayed by Kate's side until about five o' clock in the morning. Then suddenly all her machines started beeping frantically and at least seven doctors and nurses burst in. they pushed Heath out of the room as they worked to save Kate's life…

**I know this is really short (again) but I really wanted to post! So as usual please review! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review! Thank you to Chaxlover737 for being my 100th reviewer! This is officially my most reviewed story ever! So please keep 'em coming!**

**Also a lot of you want Alyssa's baby to die! That is so mean! It's just an innocent little baby! **

Heath stared in shock as they wheeled Kate out to surgery. There was blood covering her stomach and the machines were still beeping madly. And she went through the doors in through which he could not follow…

**Xox**

Brax and Hammer raced to Alyssa's room but found it empty except for a nurse. They asked her where she was.

"She's had to go and have a caesarean section." She replied. Brax and Hammer sat on the bed and waited.

"You know she loves you right?" Hammer asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Replied Brax.

"Look I'm… I'm not going to be around for much longer and I… I want you to be the baby's dad." He said. Brax was surprised.

"Where are you going?"

"Prison probably." He replied not looking at Brax.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I killed my brother."

**Xox**

Heath paced the hallway as the doctor's fought to save his wife's life. It was agony waiting but finally, after four hours, a doctor came out.

"Is she okay?" he asked immediately. She gestured to the seat behind him. He hesitantly sat, fearing what he was about to hear.

"I'm afraid the surgery was unsuccessful. She will need another operation to survive and for now she is on life support." She said sadly. Heath put his head in his hands. "Also I'm very sorry to tell you that due to her injuries she lost the baby." She said. Heath's head snapped up.

"Baby? You mean she was pregnant?" suddenly it made sense. Every time she had come to see him she had told him she had something she needed to tell him but he wouldn't listen. It must have been that she was pregnant. Was.

"I'm sorry." Repeated the doctor.

"Can I see her please?"

"Of course." She said and led the way.

**Xox**

Brax stared at Hammer in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just told him.  
>"You killed Jake? Why?"<br>"Because he was about to kill the girl I love." He replied simply.

"Why would he want to kill her if you love her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because he didn't know I love her. He just wanted to hurt her boyfriend." He said.

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

"I did. He told me it was stupid and weak to have fallen in love with someone I could never have." Brax's eyes narrowed.

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter."  
>"Is it Alyssa?" he asked.<p>

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Hammer. "I didn't even know her then."

"Then who is it? And why won't you tell me?" he asked. "Why did you even tell me all this in the first place?" he asked.

"I don't know." he replied. They were silent for a moment. "It's Kate." He said quietly. Brax froze. Hammer chuckled lightly. "Yeah… now you see why I didn't want to tell you." Then he looked over suddenly. "You're not going to tell her are you? Or Heath?" he asked.

"She's not really in any state to be told anything." Replied Brax quietly. Just as Hammer was about to reply the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"They are both fine. And it's a baby boy."

**Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Please review!  
><strong>

Hammer and Alyssa sat around staring lovingly at the little bundle of laughs in Alyssa's arms. He had the most adorable little laugh and seemed to laugh at everything!

"What about Ben?"

"I love that name." replied Hammer. "Little Ben Moore." He said.

"Ben Pirovic Moore." Corrected Alyssa. Hammer smiled.

"Will you mind him for a while? I wanna go see how Kate's doing."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Alyssa told him. He pretended not to care but inside his heart was breaking. He stayed with Ben as Alyssa made her way to Kate's room. She was horrified to see her on life support. She burst in.

"What happened?" she asked Heath who was the only other person in there. He told her about the surgery.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Was?"

"So you did know!"  
>"She wanted to tell you. She tried to."<p>

"I know." he replied sadly. "She has to go for another operation in an hour." He added.

"She'll be okay." she assured him putting her arm around him.

"What if she isn't? What if she… what if she dies thinking I hate her?" he asked tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Trust me she knows you love her." she replied. Meanwhile Hammer stood outside the door, silent tears pouring down his face.

**Hey, hey please don't be mad! I wanted to update while I have the time! I'm splitting my time between writing this and beta-ing a story with a brilliant plot. It's called "What Were You Protecting Yourself From?" by scarlettvalentine88! Please check it out as its great (not much beta – ing needed!) thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please review!**

Heath and Alyssa stayed there for hours more. Heath eventually fell asleep. It was sometime after midday when Sid entered. Even though he had been released from prison he was not trusted by any of the doctors or nurses.

"Hello there." he said nodding towards the reformed river boy and a woman he had never met before.

"Can you tell us what the hell is going on?" asked Heath, drowsy.

"Has Doctor Lewis not been in yet?" he asked. Heath shook his head.

"Can you just tell us? We deserve to know." demanded Heath. Sid looked around. He sighed.

"Okay well the thing is Kate's not on life support because of the crash-" suddenly the door opened and Doctor Lewis walked in. Sid shut up quickly but Lewis had already heard him.

**Xox**

Brax found Hammer outside Kate's room. He said nothing but he led him back to Alyssa's room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hammer asked.

"They don't know."

**Xox**

Ten minutes later Sid had been sent away and Alyssa, Heath and Lewis sat in his office.

"What did Walker mean that she's not in a coma because of the crash?" demanded Heath as soon as they were settled.

"Well that's wrong actually. It is partly because of that but not entirely." He said. He was a middle aged Asian man who obviously dealed with this sort of case too much and didn't get enough sleep. He had a tiny bit of wispy grey hair on the side of his head and nothing on top.

"So why the hell is she unconscious?" demanded Heath.

"Well you must understand that we all tried our best… but Kate had known for some time that… she has a brain tumour."


	26. Chapter 26

**Please review!  
><strong>

A horrified silence filled the room. Alyssa and Heath both stared in shock at the man who had, in just a few words, ruined their lives.

"How long?" breathed Heath barely audible.

"She's known for months. She said she didn't want anyone else to know until she was sure she was over it." He explained.

"But?" asked Alyssa, speaking up for the first time since entering the office. She could just sense a but coming up.

"There were some complications." He continued explaining what had happened but Alyssa's mind was buzzing. Her best friend had been suffering through this the whole time and she hadn't confided in her at all. How could she have gone through this without her?

"…Kate found out about two weeks what had gone wrong and once again she asked for it to be kept a secret." Heath's head snapped up.

"Two weeks ago?" he confirmed. The doctor nodded. "She went through with the wedding knowing that she was this sick?" he said. "I can't believe I've been so stupid! What kind of husband does that make me?" he exclaimed. Tears were streaming down his face once again.

"Is she going to… die?" asked Alyssa turning to Lewis.

"There is an extremely high risk surgery that we can perform that may save her life but as I said it is extremely high risk." He explained.

"So basically your telling me that you can save her life but the only thing you can do is more than likely going to kill her instead?" simplified Alyssa. The doctor nodded.

"Will she wake up?" asked Heath.

"We believe she should wake up within the next twenty-four hours." Replied the doctor. He hated having to deliver news like this. Everyday he had to tell people that their loved ones are dying and then watch their world fall apart. It was the worst job in the world.

"Can we stay with her?" asked Alyssa.

"Of course." Replied Dr. Lewis. He led them back to Kate's room and left them there. They stayed with Kate all day and long into the night. Somewhere along that time Alyssa checked on her two sons but both were fine and happy with Hammer. Heath and Alyssa both fell asleep about two in the morning. While they were sleeping Brax arrived. He needed to talk to Alyssa. But when he saw her sleeping he felt his heart break a little bit more. Her beautiful face was tear stained and her expression looked troubled. Brax watched her for a few more moments before making his way back to his car.

At about four Heath was woken by movement from the hand he was holding.

"Kate?" he gasped jumping up, knocking the chair and waking Alyssa in the process. Kate's eye's flickered open.

"Heath?"

"I'm right here babe." He said tears in his eyes. Alyssa rushed out and got a nurse who came in and checked her over.

Later when Kate was cleared Alyssa gave her and Heath some time alone. Heath sat in the room with her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to worry you." She replied.

"You didn't tell me you might be _dying_ because you didn't want me to _worry_?"

"I thought I would be fine." 

"But even when you knew you weren't going to be fine, you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you after the wedding but with everything that happened…" she trailed away.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…" Heath replied.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault. You're not a mind reader." She said smiling.

"No but I should have known something was wrong."

"You couldn't have known. I love you." She replied. She leaned in and hugged Heath and they stayed like that for a few moments.

**Xox **

Outside the door Alyssa watched sadly. She jumped when Dr. Lewis came up behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him seeing the look of panic on his face.

"We were wrong. The latest tests have shown that Kate has less time than we thought. She could just slip away at any given moment." He said urgently. Realisation hit and she twirled around and burst into the room.

"Heath!" she cried. He looked up from the hug in surprise. Suddenly he glanced down in horror at his wife's lifeless form…

**Please review! Wow that happened a bit suddenly but oh well! Thanks for reading! Please check out my new H&A story Past Meets Present!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Please review! A lot of people that are reading my other story "Past Meets Present" have reviewed asking if I'm going to update this! So here it is! Enjoy!**

Kate was rushed straight to theatre. Dr. Lewis had quickly decided that they had to perform the high risk surgery. Heath stood outside the theatre doors anxiously pacing.

Meanwhile Alyssa returned to her room to find Brax there with Hammer and Ben. When she entered Hammer stood up with Ben.

"I'll leave ye to it." He said exiting the room. Alyssa walked slowly over to Brax, who was sitting on the bed. She sat beside him and they were silent for a moment.

"I miss you." Alyssa said softly. He sighed.

"I miss you too." He replied. "But you came back and let me believe I was finally getting over Charlie when really I was just… re falling for her. You didn't tell me the truth and I just… I can't forget that." he said. Alyssa's heart sank. This was it. He was about to officially end it.

"But I love you. And I think we can get past this." He added leaning in and their lips touched…

**Xox**

Hammer wandered down towards the theatre. He didn't realise what he was doing until he found himself watching Heath pacing. He considered walking up to him but thought better of it. He waited for moment and then turned to head back when he heard the doctor's voice. He heard him speaking to Heath.

"I'm very happy to tell you that the surgery has been a success. Kate's going to be fine."

**Xox**

Later that day when Hammer had returned Ben to Alyssa he was leaving when he saw Kate through a doorway. He paused for a moment taking in her beauty and knew he would always love her. Then he turned and walked out of the hospital. When he was out he hopped in his car and drove away. He drove until he got to the police. Then he went inside and confessed everything.

**Xox**

Heath and Kate talked through everything and decided to give their marriage a good go. Alyssa and Ruby managed to work things out too and now everyone was getting along as well as could be expected. Things were well.

**Okay so this is it! Am considering a sequel. Please review and let me know if you're interested! Thanks for reading and sorry if I haven't mentioned something! This chap may seem a bit rushed but… I don't really know! Any way review! Thanks!**


End file.
